Nummer 07 und das Labyrinth
"Überlebender mit der Nummer 07" Das ist meine Bezeichnung. Ich weiß nicht wer, oder wo ich hier bin. Mein Gedächtnis ist noch etwas trüb. Nach und nach kommen Erinnerungen wieder, die ich aber noch nicht ganz zuordnen kann. verdammt....ich weiß ja nicht mal meinen Namen. Im Augenblick befinde ich mich in einer Art Gefängnis. Eine Festung aus der ich nicht entkommen kann ... Und ich werde gejagt! Aber alles der Reihe nach. Was ist hier passiert? Nun, das wüsste ich auch gern. Ich fange mal an, ab dem Moment wo ich aufwachte. Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem meine Erinnerungen begannen. Ich öffnete die Augen und war in einem Kreisrunden Raum, mit nur einer Tür. Wir waren insgesamt 12 Leute. 10 Männer und 2 Frauen. Jeder von uns wurde ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wach. Wir hatten alle die gleiche Kleidung: Ein grüner Overall, mit einer gelben Nummer auf der Rückseite. Wie ihr euch sicher schon denken könnt, hatten auch alle anderen ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Es schien, als wären unsere Erinnerungen von irgendjemandem gelöscht worden. Das verunsicherte uns alle so sehr, dass es die ersten 30 Minuten nichts als Streit, Verdächtigungen und Vorwürfe gab. Als die Stimmung sich dann wieder etwas entspannte, entschieden wir, das es wohl das Beste wäre uns umzusehen. Da der Weg sich in 2 Richtungen teilte, bildeten wir Zwei Teams mit jeweils 6 Mann und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen los. So machten wir uns also auf, die Gegend zu erkunden. Alles war, dem Anschein nach, sehr alt. Der Boden und die Wände waren aus groben, gepflasterten Steinen. Die Luft war feucht und es roch ein wenig muffig. Es war, als wären wir in einer mittelalterlichen Burg, nur viel größer. Wohin man sah, überall gab es Flure, Gänge, Türen, Fenster... Was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon auffiel, war die Stille. Sie war angsteinflößend, erzeugte mit der Umgebung eine beklemmende Atmosphäre. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als stünde die Zeit still....Und da war noch etwas. In mir wuchs so etwas, ...wie eine Vorahnung. Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn man denkt "hier dürfte ich nicht sein" ? Als würde man plötzlich das Versteck eines Psychopathen finden, oder als wäre man mitten in der Nacht alleine in einer stillgelegten Irrenanstalt. Man weiß einfach "hier gehöre ich nicht hin... und länger hier zu bleiben bringt mich in große Gefahr". Dieses Gefühl hatte ich die ganze Zeit über. Die Umgebung an sich war schon unheimlich genug. Doch wirklich unangenehm, war dieses eigenartige Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Als würde es mich warnen wollen, das die Stille nur tückisch wäre.... ...und wir hier nicht alleine sind.... An den Wänden hingen, hier und da, Gemälde und oft sah man auch andere Dekorationen wie Vasen oder Teppiche. Das komische an den Fenstern war, dass man nichts erkenne konnte, wenn man versuchte hinaus zu sehen. Es war, als schaute man in eine Lampe. Oder wie bei einem Fenster mit Milchglas. Wir hatten mal versucht eines zu zerschlagen. Aber die Dinger sind unzerstörbar. Das hereinfallende Licht lies das Gestein, aus dem diese Festung gebaut war, in einem leichten....Sepia Farbton leuchten, was es irgendwie eigenartig aussehen ließ. Aber noch etwas war seltsam: Überall im Schloss gab es, in unregelmäßigen Abständen, Überwachungsmonitore. Die dazugehörigen Kameras hatten wir zuerst nicht bemerkt, da sie sehr winzig waren. Auf einem der Monitore sahen wir dann das zweite Team. Dieses schien die Kameras ebenfalls nicht zu bemerken. Ich schätze, wir waren gute 2 Stunden unterwegs, als wir das zweite Team schließlich trafen. Zu meiner Überraschung, jedoch nur auf 09, 12 und 04 Auf die Frage, wohin denn die anderen 3 gegangen sind, antworteten sie mit : "Nunja, unser Weg führte uns an eine große Weggabelung, also teilten wir uns erneut auf, sonst haben wir nichts gefunden. Keine Tür nach draußen...kein Ausgang...als wären wir hier drinnen eingemauert" Schnell wurde uns folgender Umstand bewusst : Wir haben uns in entgegengesetzte Richtungen bewegt. Die Tatsache, dass wir uns hier nun treffen, kann nur bedeuten, dass dieses Schloss kreisförmig aufgebaut ist. Und es gibt scheinbar keinen einzigen Weg, der hier raus führt. "Habt ihr die Kameras und Monitore schon bemerkt?" Wollte ich wissen. "Monitore ja, Kameras nein. Ich frag mich wirklich, was zur Hölle hier abgeht" Antwortete Nummer 04. Weiterhin sagte er sowas wie : "Egal, am besten wir suchen erst einmal die anderen 3, dann sehen wir weiter" Er war gerade im Begriff, noch einen Satz zu beginnen, doch dieser wurde abrupt von einem lauten Schrei, der von weiter weg herzukommen schien, unterbrochen. Wir erschraken ! Nach einem Moment des zögern´s rannten wir in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. Nachdem wir ein paar Flure passierten, kam uns eine Person mit kreidebleichem Gesicht entgegen. Es war eine Frau mit der Nummer 11 "Weg ! WEG !!! Verschwindet von hier, SCHNELL!!!" ...''Schrie sie, gestikulierend, während sie uns immer noch entgegen gerannt kam. Leider kann ich mich nicht mehr an das ganze Gespräch erinnern. Doch was sich gut in mein Gedächtnis brannte, war das Wort, was sie immer wieder stammelte. Es war ...."Monster". Ich wusste gar nicht, was dieses ganzes Theater sollte, da zupfte ein nervöser Nr 03 an meinem Ärmel. Als ich mich zu ihm drehte, fiel mir sofort der Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf : Es war Todesangst ! Er deutete wortlos auf einen der Monitore. Als ich hinsah, konnte ich für einen Moment eine Art...dunkle Gestallt ausmachen. Fast, wie ein großer Mensch, der in schwarze Decken gehüllt war. Es bewegte sich zwar langsam, war aber gerade dabei das Sichtfeld der Kamera zu verlassen, weswegen ich keine Details erkennen konnte. Nummer 09, den wir kurz vorher trafen, schaute ebenfalls auf den Monitor und sagte, mit zitternder Stimme: ''"Da...das...ich erkenne das....das ist nicht...weit weg von hier" '' "Was war da?? Was habt ihr gesehen??" Wollte ich wissen. Und erneut hörten wir einen Schrei, der uns das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren ließ. Diesmal war es näher als beim letzten mal. Für einen Moment sahen wir uns gegenseitig an. Nummer 09 schlug vor "Ich...ich glaube wir sollten jetzt gehen.....JETZT!!!" Und genau das taten wir. Wir rannten so schnell uns unsere Füße tragen konnten. Als wäre die Hölle selbst hinter uns her. Meine Beine schmerzten und ich hatte Seitenstiche. In einer großen Halle, die an einen Bankettsaal erinnerte, machten wir schließlich halt und verschlossen die Tür. Der Saal hatte nur wenige Fenster, dafür aber viele Monitore, die alle möglichen Ecken der Festung zeigten. Offenbar war es so etwas wie ein Observationsraum. Dafür gemacht, die ganze Festung zu überwachen. Und jetzt kommts: Auf dem, mindestens 5 Meter langen Tisch, der sich mitten im Raum befand, stand Brot, Wasser, Obst, ...ja sogar Fleisch. Alles frisch, als wäre es gerade erst dort platziert worden. Wir waren zu Tode erschöpft, verängstigt und wir hatten Hunger. Es kümmerte mitlerweile niemanden mehr, ob es eventuell vergiftet war. jeder von uns dachte das gleiche : "wenn die, die uns her brachten, uns töten wollten, hätten sie es schon längst getan" klingt klischeehaft, ist aber wahr. Als würde jemand wollen, das wir am Leben und bei kräften bleiben, für die Jagt die noch bevorstand. Satt gegessen wurden wir langsam träge. Die anfängliche Hysterie wich nun einer Müdigkeit. Kein wunder, wir waren ja auch schneller gerannt als jeder Leistungssportler und daher völlig erschöpft. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen ? Es stand außer Frage, das wir zurück mussten, um nach dem Rest des zweiten Teams zu suchen. Doch wir hatten, zumindest für den Moment, nicht die Kraft oder den Mut dazu. Also berieten wir. Da die Tür immer noch gut verschlossen war, hielten wir es für das Beste, ein bisschen zu schlafen oder wenigstens etwas zu ruhen, während ein anderer Wache hält. Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging. Es kann nicht viel gewesen sein, da ich immer noch sehr müde war, als ich hektisch von einem erschrockenen Nr 04 geweckt wurde, der sich zuerst einen Finger vor die Lippen hielt und anschließend zu einem der Monitore deutete. Meine anfängliche Müdigkeit verschwand schlagartig.... Diesmal sah ich es besser, als beim letzten mal. Es trug eine Art zerfetzten Mantel, der bis zum Boden reichte und es aussehen ließ, als würde es schweben. Lange, knochige Arme und Hände mit nur 3 Fingern, scharfen krallen und eine Haut mit eigenartiger Struktur. Sie erinnerten mich an die Beine eines Vogels. Zudem waren sie nach vorne gerichtet, wie bei einem Schlafwandler. Als würde es nach einem greifen wollen. Das Gesicht war in etwa wie bei einer Puppe aus Porzellan, mit ihren stechenden, kleinen Augen. Doch der dagegen Mund war groß und extrem weit geöffnet. Viel weiter, als bei einem normalen Menschen. So als wäre er ...ausgerenkt Leider, oder besser "zum Glück" , konnte ich nur das Gesicht erkennen. Der Rest wurde von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Es bewegte sich, leicht wankend, langsam vorwärts. So langsam, dass es für uns leicht war, ihm zu entkommen. Der Anblick der Kreatur lenkte mich zwar zuerst davon ab, doch nun begriff ich, was Nr 04 mir zeigen wollte: Es war keine 10 Meter von der Tür zu unserem Saal entfernt !! Keiner von uns gab ein Geräusch von sich, was dazu führte, das wir sein keuchendes Atmen hören konnten. Es keuchte so widerlich, als hätte es Schleim im Hals. Das Atmen kam immer näher. In den Gesichtern der anderen erkannte ich pures Entsetzen. Panik breitete sich aus und erneut rannten wir, was das Zeug hielt. Niemand von uns hatte eine Ahnung, was das für ein Ding war oder was passiert, wenn es uns erreicht.Ich schätze, das wollte auch niemand wissen. Innerlich hatten wir jedoch alle den selben Gedanken, den sich niemand auszusprechen traute : "Die anderen 3 sind vermutlich schon Tot" In einem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum machten wir schließlich halt, um wieder Kräfte zu sammeln. Anfangs bereuten wir es, keine Lebensmittel mitgenommen zu haben. Doch das war, wie sich später offenbarte, auch nicht notwendig. Denn jedesmal, wenn wir zur Halle zurückkehrten, war der Tisch wieder neu gedeckt. Langsam dämmerte es uns, was hier vor sich geht : Wir sind in einer Art "Katz und Maus" Spiel. Das Ziel wurde uns auch schnell bewusst : "Laufe um dein Leben, bevor das Monster dich bekommt" Wir fanden auch, teilweise durch Zufall und teilweise durch traurige Erfahrungen, einige Regeln heraus. 1) Das Monster weiß immer und zu jeder Zeit, wo wir uns befinden und wird sich, zwar langsam, dafür aber ohne pause auf uns zubewegen. 2) Merke dir jeden Winkel der Festung : Jeden Flur und jede Wegzweigung ! Diese Gänge sind tückisch. Gewohnte Wege, die man kennt, sind sicherer. 3) Dieses Ding braucht Dreieinhalb Stunden, um von einem Ende der Festung zum anderen zu gelangen. Ich vermute es ist etwas mehr, aber wir brauchen auch mindestens 30 Minuten, wenn wir schnell gehen. Das sind Dreieinhalb Stunden um zu essen und zu Schlafen. An einem Ende der Festung gibt es den Observationsraum mit Essen. Auf der anderen Seite war unser Startpunkt. Dort gibt es nichts, außer viele, viele Gänge. Wenn man sich ruhig verhält und gut lauscht, kann man sein keuchendes, schleimiges Atmen hören. Dies hat uns schon oft vorgewarnt. Im Ernstfall haben sich die Monitore jedoch als verlässlicher erwiesen. Kampf ist übrigens aussichtslos. Obwohl seine Gliedmaßen gebrechlich aussehen, ist es sehr viel stärker als ein normaler Mensch. Wir müssen also in Bewegung bleiben. Nun, dieses "schau auf die Monitore und renn weg" Spielchen ging eine Weile gut. Doch jeder Mensch macht irgendwann einmal Fehler. Fehler, die einen das Leben kosten können. Sei es, panisch in eine Sackgasse zu rennen (und davon gibt es hier viele), oder einfach nur zu schlafen ......und nicht rechtzeitig aufzuwachen... Zum Zeitpunkt wo ich das hier schreibe, bin nur noch ich übrig. Bis gestern waren wir noch zu dritt. Ich die Nr 07, Nr 01 und 04 ... Doch ich verlor sie, als wir von diesem Ding überrascht wurden. Wir wurden unaufmerksam, bogen in einen vermeintlich sicheren Gang ein und liefen ihm direkt in die Arme. Sein schrecklicher Kiefer war noch weiter geöffnet als sonst, so als wolle es uns im ganzen verschlingen. Danach rannten wir panisch in alle Richtungen. Ich weiß nicht was aus den anderen beiden geworden ist. Ich schätze...das Ding hat sie geholt. Es ist nicht mal der Gedanke "WAS dieses Ding mit mir anstellt" wenn es mich bekommt, der mir Angst macht. Es ist das Zusammenspiel aus allem, was hier geschieht. Wenn du in dieser leblosen Umgebung, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit, auf dich allein gestellt bist...in totaler Stille auf jedes kleine Geräusch achtest. Wenn du darum betest, in den nächsten paar Minuten kein schlürfen über den Boden oder ein schweres, keuchendes Atmen zu hören. Wenn es dann aber doch kommt, sich immer weiter nähert. Wenn du auf einen Monitor starrst und siehst, wie sich etwas in fetzen gehülltes langsam, wie der Tod selbst, auf dich zu bewegt...Wenn du es garantiert hinter eine Tür direkt vor dir erwartest, es aber dann plötzlich aus einer Tür hinter dir erscheint... DAS macht dich wirklich ängstlich.... So langsam stelle ich mir auch die Frage, wie lange ich das hier noch aushalten werde. Wenn ich nur ein paar Antworten bekommen könnte. Eine zeitlang dachte ich, das hier wäre irgend ein krankes Spiel von irgendwelchen Sadisten, die zur Unterhaltung ein paar Mäuse von einer Katze jagen lassen. Doch ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich glaube, es gab hier früher einmal viele Menschen, da es hier auch sehr viele Räume mit Betten gibt. Vielleicht wurden sie alle von diesem Ding getötet. Vielleicht ist irgendetwas immer schon hier gewesen und wurde dann, durch die Anwesenheit der Menschen, "wieder zum Leben erweckt". Doch wo sind die Leichen? Ich schwöre, ich bin diese Festung mehr als 100 mal durchlaufen. Dennoch fehlen die Leichen von den übrigen Nummern. Verschleppt es sie in irgend eine Kammer und stellt dort schlimmeres mit ihnen an? ...Allein der Gedanke daran bereitet mir Gänsehaut und ich würde mich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen wo es sicher ist. Aber es nirgendwo sicher. Ich höre ein leises Keuchen und bekomme Angst. Wieder schaue ich auf den Monitor vor mir. Wieder bewegt sich dieses Ding auf mich zu...wieder hoffe ich, nicht versehentlich in eine Sackgasse zu rennen. Gestern wäre es mir beinahe passiert. Dort, wo ich früher garantiert einen Flur mit 3 Türen auf der linken Seite sah, war nur ein Flur mit einer Rechtskurve. Ich verwette mein Leben darauf, das dahinter eine Sackgasse lauerte. Entweder verliere ich langsam den Verstand, oder selbst diese Festung will meinen Tod. Das ich den richtigen Weg nahm, verdanke ich purem Glück. Ich muss aufstehen. Das Keuchen kommt immer näher. Auch der Blick auf den Monitor offenbart mir, dass es bereits hinter der Tür steht. Wie immer wird es gleich die Tür öffnen und sich auf mich zubewegen. Ich muss wieder rennen.... ....wieder entkommen.... ....und überleben...... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord